1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a combination spring isolator and jounce bumper for simultaneously controlling the orientation of the springs of the suspension system and providing a stop for maximum suspension displacement.
2. Discussion
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a suspension mechanism to reduce the transfer of vibrations from a driving surface to the vehicle and its occupants. Such suspension mechanisms often include one or more shocks, struts, and/or springs. One type of spring commonly used in suspension mechanisms is a coil spring.
A known characteristic of a coil spring is its tendency to curve or bow upon compression. That is, as the coils of the spring are forced together under an applied pressure, the spring tends to arc relative to its longitudinal axis. Since space within a vehicle underbody is limited, it is critical to prevent such bowing from causing the spring to impinge upon or otherwise interfere with the other components of the suspension system. Currently, no mechanism is provided for controlling the direction of such bowing.
In some suspension mechanisms a resilient disk known in the art as an isolator is inserted between the coil spring and the spring seat. Such isolators serve to dampen the transmittance of vibrations to the springs. While such prior art isolators have proved effective for their intended purpose, there is room for improvement in the art. For example, the isolator may provide a convenient platform for a mechanism dedicated to controlling the bowing direction of the spring.
Some suspension mechanism also employ a discrete member known as a jounce bumper to prevent the vehicle from damage upon maximum deflection of the suspension system. The jounce bumper is interposed between a lower suspension arm and an upper suspension arm. When a large road disturbance is experienced, the lower and upper suspension arms thrust towards one another. The jounce bumper stops the two suspension members at a certain distance from one another to avoid damage. While such jounce bumpers perform well for their intended purpose, there is room for improvement in the art. For instance, the jounce bumper may be formed in combination with the spring isolator.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a single member for controlling the bowing and maximum compression of the coil springs of a motor vehicle suspension system.